


Starlight

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll just be Pepper and Natasha, with absolutely no problems or worries or anyone looking for us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "under the stars"

Pepper’s mind was still on the dozen-or-so things that still needed to be done— a shareholders meeting coming up, the annual budget review, meetings with several very important people— that it took her a full minute to realize that while the car waiting for her was the usual sedan she took between Stark Tower and her townhouse, the driver who stepped out wad decidedly _not_ Happy Hogan.

“Good evening, Miss Potts,” said Natasha, smoothly.

The CEO paused, still on the sidewalk. “Are we Miss Rushman today?”

Natasha smiled. “No. And once you get in the car, you won’t be Miss Potts. We’ll just be Pepper and Natasha, with absolutely no problems or worries or anyone looking for us.”

For a moment, Pepper wanted to protest. She had work to do, important things, and Natasha was a superhero, surely she had work, too— then, she stopped. Really, there wasn’t anything that couldn’t wait, and Natasha would have made sure that there was a this-is-absolutely-an-emergency alert she would get.

She smiled and took Natasha’s hand, allowing the other woman to help her into the passenger seat. “Thank you, Tasha,” she said, then waited until she’d gotten in and started the car to ask, “Do I get to know where we’re going?”

“No,” Natasha said, with a smile, and Pepper settled a hand on her knee, watching the scenery as they headed out of the city.

The sky grew dark around them, as slowly as the city gave way to countryside, and soon there were no buildings at all, just trees and fields lit only by starlight. Natasha pulled off the winding backroads onto a dirt track, winding between towering trees, and kept on going until they came to a wide field.

“Shoes are optional,” Natasha said, as she cut the engine, and Pepper eagerly left her heels and pantyhose on the floor of the car when she got out.

There was a plaid blanket in the trunk, next to a neatly-packed picnic hamper and a few moments later, they were sitting in the middle of the field, Pepper’s bare feet dangling over the edge of the blanket into the grass as she lay with her head in Natasha’s lap, letting the assassin feed her bite-sized foods.

“Thank you,” Pepper said, holding up a slice of strawberry until Natasha took it, her teeth just brushing Pepper’s fingers. “I didn’t even know how much I needed this break.”

“We both did,” said Natasha, softly. “I had very selfish reasons for planning this, actually. I wanted you to myself— _all_ to myself— for as long as I could get.”

“I’m always yours,” Pepper promised. “Even if I don’t always get the chance to say it.”

“We’re miles from anyone, and I parked the car blocking the road, but I was really hoping that I’d get to end the night seeing you in nothing but starlight.”

Pepper grinned and leaned up to kiss her. “Done. And you know how I like when we wear the same thing.”

Natasha grinned back. “So do I.”

THE END


End file.
